


I am no angel, but I can learn

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, BAMF Stiles, Gen, Humor, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Стайлз — новичок в Бикон-Хиллз, и он просто пытается вписаться в местную стаю.





	I am no angel, but I can learn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i’m no angel (but i can learn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446232) by [somepeoplearewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepeoplearewild/pseuds/somepeoplearewild). 



— Так почему бы тебе просто не убить его?

Скотт с негодованием уставился на Стайлза, и тот подумал, что, возможно, поторопился с вопросом. Он не ожидал, что Скотт настолько старомоден в вопросах морали. Убийство людей, например, которые пытаются убить вас или других невинных людей, полностью оправдано. Если посмотреть с этой точки зрения, то чуваки полностью просрали право на свои жизни. По мнению Стайлза. Скотт явно не разделял тот же взгляд на убийство.

— Потому что мы не убиваем.  
— Что, совсем?

Мужчина средних лет— Питер — так ухмыльнулся из-за спины Скотта, что стоящего рядом со Стайлзом парня прямо на месте чуть удар не хватил.

— НИКОГДА.  
— Прям вот совсем-совсем?

Суровые Брови оборвал слабые возражения Скотта хриплым, не терпящим пререканий тоном: 

— Нет, он этого не делает. Вообще никогда.

Скотту немного польстила поддержка Дерека, снова воспряв духом, он уверенно продолжил: 

— Мы придумаем что-то еще, чтобы остановить его.  
— Ммм, ну… для этого уже немного поздновато, — потерев переносицу, немного смущенно пробормотал Стайлз. Честно говоря, если Первое Правило клуба Скотта — не убивать, то ему стоило намекнуть об этом пораньше.

— Что ты сделал?

Стайлз вскинул ладони вверх и, виновато пожав плечами, предположил:

— Я убил его?

— Ты… ?! — голос Скотта в конце вопроса сорвался на такой писк, что мог соперничать с фирменными криками Лидии.

— Лучший способ нейтрализовать угрозу — это устранить ее, _иличтотовэтомроде_ , — закончил скороговоркой Стайлз под прожигающим взглядом Скотта.

— Как ты вообще его убил? — подала голос Кора из своего темного угла, в котором пряталась все это время.

— Ну, примерно вот так, — Стайлз щелкнул пальцами, и яблоко в корзине на столе взорвалось, разлетевшись на куски по всей комнате.

Все, включая Суровые Брови и Питера, шокированно посмотрели на него. Ладно, может быть, они не были готовы узнать о «взрывашках». Но это действительно не так уж ужасно, если подумать. Смерть мгновенная. И без боли.

— Что, черт возьми, творится у вас там в Сан-Франциско? — пробормотала Кора, но Стайлз был уверен, что она действительно, _действительно_ , не хотела знать ответ на этот вопрос.


End file.
